Forever Yours: A sequel to Castiel and I
by InlovewiththeWinchester
Summary: Castiel and Angel broke up...but will a new romance bloom for her?
1. Ch1: Over you

Ch.1: Over

We went back to the motel and we grabbed our stuff. We were going to Bobby's, Sam and Dean's sort of adoptive father. I never met him, but there was always a first for everything, so I got in the car and we took off to Bobby's house. We arrived there around five pm. I hoped he wouldn't mind me being here with the boys. Bobby came out and hugged Sam and Dean tightly. I smiled slightly, sheepishly. Bobby turned and looked at me. "This is Angel, a friend of ours." Sam smiled at me and for some reason I blushed. Cas appeared out of nowhere. He looked like he was going to cry. I walked to him and stopped a few feet away. We were a little ways away from Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Cas smiled nervously.

"Um, Angel…there's something I need to tell you…I hate that it happened but…Meg, a demon that Sam and Dean know…they don't like her really but…I kissed her while you were gone. I'm sorry." Castiel looked really upset. Suddenly I was so furious, I couldn't contain my anger anymore. I burst out yelling.

"Why?! I thought that I could trust you again?! You are a liar! I don't want to see you. EVER. AGAIN. I would go now." I was so upset and angry that tears of anger came out. Sam ran and held onto me. I turned around and cried while Dean explained to Bobby what happened. Sam held onto me and calmed me down, kissing the top of my head. I didn't understand why Castiel felt the need to kiss another girl. He broke my heart and I didn't want to love again. The only two people I could trust was Sam and Dean. I didn't know Bobby well enough but…I couldn't trust Castiel again. I never wanted to see or talk to Castiel again. He had broken me inside. I wasn't sure I could even be fixed. The only one that could fix me possibly was Sam. I knew I should have went for Sam. But stupid me had to fall for Castiel. I should have never trusted him. I looked at Sam and smiled. "Thanks Sam, I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe that he would do that." Sam looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Yeah…I yelled at him also, so don't feel bad. He shouldn't have done it to an amazing girl like you." His face turned a deep red as he turned to hide his blush. I never saw him blush. I smiled at him, turning him to look at me. Something inside me changed, and maybe it was for the better.


	2. ch2:A new beginning

Ch.2: A new beginning

Sam, Dean, Bobby and I all hung out for the night. I ended up having a really good time. I fell asleep on Sam and woke up in his arms. He smiled sleepily at me. We got up and Dean handed us our breakfast. Bobby looked at us and smiled. Getting to know Bobby, I could tell he really loved and cared for Sam and Dean. He wanted the best for them. Sam went to get something to drink and Bobby sat next to me.

"I can tell that Sam really likes you. I know you loved Castiel. But I see the way you look at Sam. I want the best for him, and Dean. But I can tell that you're good for him. Just don't break his heart. That's all I'm asking." I smiled and blushed, embarrassed that he knew I love Sam.

"I won't, believe me. I had my heart broke but it's mending. I think Sam might be healthier for me then Cas. I really do love Sam. I just believed Cas…" I smiled shyly. Sam came back in and handed me a drink. He sat on the other side of me and put his arm around my shoulders. Dean sat down and smirked at his brother, who rolled his eyes at Dean. Sam looked at me and asked if he could talk to me privately. I nodded and followed him outside. We stood on the front porch as he blushed even deeper.

"Look, I know you just broke up with Cas and all but…I'm in love with you…I can't stop thinking about you. I promise not to hurt you. I will protect you and…and…." I kissed him to show how I felt. We smiled at each other and he kissed me. I felt like fireworks were going off. I knew that sounded corny in my head but still...Sam wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. Dean came out and cleared his throat on purpose. I rolled my eyes as I unwrapped myself from Sam, but held his hand. Dean smirked even wider.

"I knew you guys would get together." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam and I said at the same time. We all ended up laughing.

"Well, now that Lucifer's gone. We can do our job in peace. Ready for the next case, Angel?" I smiled and nodded. Anywhere with Sam is heaven to me.


	3. ch3: Just friends

Ch.3: Just friends

As Dean drove, someone stopped in the middle of the road. I recognized the person as Castiel. Dean rushed to a stop. Castiel asked if he could come with us. Dean reluctantly agreed and Sam moved to the back so Castiel could sit up front. Cas turned around to look at me. I looked away.

"Angel…I'm really sorry. I was confused. I shouldn't have done that to you…can you please forgive me?" Castiel looked upset. I was still mad but I exhaled slowly. Sam looked at me, worried I might take him back.

"Look, I understand. I just can't be with you. We can be friends. But that's all. Sam and I…well…we're together now. I really love him and there's nothing else you can really say. I accept your apology but we're just friends." Sam looked at me surprised, but happy. Castiel looked like he understood. He understood we could only be friends and I was glad. I really felt special around Sam. Dean cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Mhm…well now she's forgiven you. Again. We need to figure out what's going on in Zanesville, Ohio. It looks like there's being people going missing and coming back killing other people. Sam, do you think it could be the Croatoan disease?"

"Sounds like it, but we have to check it out. Looks like we're going to Ohio." Sam smiled at me and I leaned on his shoulder, he put his arm around me as I fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark outside. I saw people running from other people who had the craziest look in their eyes. I knew this was the place instantly. "Well, glad you're up. It looks like we've reached Ohio." He looked out the window, surprised and yet not by how bad this "disease" has gotten. I didn't even know where to start.

"Should we…control the situation here first?" Sam nodded to answer my question. Dean stopped driving and we all got out. I looked around and saw someone looking right at me, with the crazy look in their eyes. I knew the situation had gotten way out of control and we had to destroy all the people that were infected. Still, it made me uneasy to do this job. Sam, Dean, Castiel and I all split up in four different sections. But as I was about to attack, the person that must have started it appeared. I didn't recognize him. He smiled horrifically. Suddenly I was surrounded and he was in front of me. I felt someone hold my arms behind my back. I looked at this guy with no fear though. I hoped and prayed that Sam, Dean, or even Cas would come. Just as long as I was safe and out of this situation. But he still had the same smile on his face.

"Aw, don't act like that. I'm not here to harm you. But if you get in my way, I will. I'm here to kill the Winchesters. I know you are with them. So tell me where are they? They left in quite a hurry. There was two people in there but only one was a Winchester. The guy sitting in the passenger seat was Castiel. Tell me where they're going and I'll let you go." He smiled more friendly.

"I don't know, and If I knew, I wouldn't tell you." I smiled defiantly. He sighed impatiently.

"That's a shame." He hit me hard and I passed out. Before I passed out I hoped they would find me and kill this guy.


	4. ch4: Dealing with the enemy

Ch.4: Dealing with the enemy

I woke up in a chair, bound by rope. I looked around close to see if there was anything to cut the rope with. I groaned in frustration as I found nothing. I looked to my left as I heard a door open and shut. I felt my heart begin to race as I realized I was in danger. The guy that hit me stood in front of me. He smiled sympathetically. "I'm really sorry, I have little patience." I smiled politely, not wanting to die. I needed to stall him.

"I really have no idea where they're at. I'm sorry I'm no use." I kept smiling friendly-like, trying to avoid getting hurt. He smiled back.

"That's alright, I have better use for you. But see what being polite can get you? Normally I would inject the virus but seeing as you're an angel…hm…" He looked at the blades on a table beside me. I felt fear for the first time. Actual true fear. My time was running out. Ideas were running through my head as he grabbed an unmistakable angel blade.

"What use am I dead? The Winchesters will find me and it's an easy lure." I spoke bravely, hoping he would believe my lie. They weren't stupid enough. He seemed to honestly think about it.

"Maybe you're right. If they see you hurt, maybe…"He took a different blade and began to cut. I screamed involuntarily. Suddenly Sam came busting through the door with Dean and Castiel. The guy looked expectant. He smiled mercilessly, but before he could do anything Cas stabbed him with a demon knife. Sam cut the rope and freed me. He saw the deep cut on my arm. Castiel came to heal me, but I felt power surge and the cut disappeared. Sam smiled at me. I ran to his arms, but everything disappeared. Suddenly I gasped as I saw I was in a hotel room. Sam came to my side when he heard me waking up. He looked at me concerned. I sat up slowly as Dean brought me food. I ate slowly noticing Castiel looking weary. Even though we broke up, I still cared about him.

"Is Cas okay?" I looked at Sam who smiled understandingly.

"Yeah, he's exhausted from healing you." I looked at him shocked.

"I thought I healed myself!" I saw Cas smile.

"You didn't realize he cut you more than once. There was cuts all over your body. You passed out and I healed you. Drained some power from me. I don't mind though. That's what friends are for, right?" I nodded, grateful that Cas healed me. Sam kissed my hand and brought me a dozen red roses. I felt tears form in my eyes. Sam was so sweet.

"You're so sweet! Thanks Sam!" I kissed him gently and Dean cleared his throat. Always interrupting, I thought as Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. I got up slowly and went to the bathroom. I come out and Sam stood in front of me. I peeked and saw the demon in front of Sam. He began to laugh. It was a horrible sound.

"You thought you could kill me with that? All those blades were human blades. I'm quite surprised. You of all people should figure that out Sam." Dean ran up and stabbed the demon with a real demon knife and this time he really died. I sighed in relief. Sam held me closely, just in case. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How many times does it take to kill this demon?!" Dean said, irritated. I was just glad that we're safe for now. I saw Castiel laying on the floor, unconscious. Dean went to check his pulse. "He has a pulse, but barely." I went over to Cas. I kneeled and placed my hands on his chest. I healed Cas and his eyes opened. Sam and Dean both sighed in relief. They cared just as much about him as I did. Cas looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you." He looked me straight into my eyes.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I quoted him and everyone laughed, even Cas. Maybe this friendship was a good thing.


	5. Ch5: Changes

Ch.5: Changes

I had took a nap for a couple hours. When I woke up, a strange idea came to my head. I needed a change. A physical change. I was thinking about dying my hair blonde when Sam came in looking surprised. "What Sam? Something wrong?"

"Your hair is turning blonde!" I ran to the nearest mirror and sure enough, my hair had turned blonde! I smiled confusedly. I looked at Sam, who smiled widely. "Wow, you're beautiful as a blonde, no offense." I laughed and hugged Sam tightly. Castiel and Dean came in and looked surprised.

"No offense taken Sam. You guys like it? I was just thinking about dying my hair and it just turned blonde." Cas looked surprised. Dean, on the other hand, couldn't help himself.

"Wow Angel, you look pretty hot! Just messing Sam." He added, noticing the mean glares from his brother. "But still pretty." I smiled and saw Cas looking at me strange.

"What, don't like my blonde hair?" I sounded harsh but Castiel shook his head.

"Only the highest angels can change their appearance at will. You're only half-angel. I think you look good as a blonde. It's just interesting that happened." He shrugged and I went to change my clothes. I came out in a short black dress. Sam's mouth fell open and I blushed.

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you look beautiful. What's the occasion?" Sam teased. I smiled innocently.

"There's a carnival in town, and I'd really like to go. We should all go! But don't worry Sam, I'll be with you!" I smiled and batted my eyelashes. Sam sighed and grabbed my hand, holding it to his chest. Dean clapped his hands together.

"Yeah! Looks like we're going to the carnival!" Dean smirked at Sam. Sam put on his jacket and we all went to the carnival. Holding hands, Sam and I went on the Ferris wheel. We stopped at the top, a beautiful sunset to our right. I smiled, thinking everything was just right. We got off the ride and played a few games. Sam won me a giant teddy bear, which was really soft. We ate and caught up with Dean and Cas. We all walked back to the hotel and watched TV in our hotel room. I felt tired from the day's activities. I fell asleep in Sam's arms, dreaming of marrying him.


End file.
